One Neatly Wrapped Box and a Thousand Crazy Possibilities
by Chris Ripley
Summary: The world meeting is interrupted when America discovers a neatly wrapped box standing in the middle of the meeting room without anyone knowing how it got there. What is in the box and what happens when Germany opens it? This is a multiple ending fic with a set beginning with every capter being another possible ending. Any suggestions or ideas are welcome.
1. Introduction

**One Neatly Wrapped Box and a Thousand Crazy Possibilities**

Okay, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to write the beginning of a story. Then I'll write different endings based on random words. I'll come up with a few examples first and then I want you to suggest words for me to use. Feel free to suggest characters, pairings or any ideas you have too. Everyone who contributes to a chapter will be credited in the author's note. I've tried to write the story as open as possible to avoid closing off any possibilities. Anything and everything could happen. I want every chapter to be different. They'll vary in length and genre, but they will all be one shots obviously.

And for those of you who are waiting for my other story to update, I'm sorry for being insufferably slow, but I'm not really sure how to continue it. I can see the ending, but I'm having a little trouble getting there. I've also been without a computer for the last few months and writing on an iPad isn't very tempting.

But anyways, enjoy the story and my first few takes on the ending. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can come up with.

Chris :)

**The Beginning**

The room was filled with noise as was the usual procedure every time all of the nations were gathered together for a world meeting. England and France were arguing loudly – as usual, Russia was pestering other nations to become one with him – as usual, Japan was secretly (or so he thought) - reading his Jump – as usual while Germany was trying and failing to keep the meeting on schedule – as usual.

In the middle of all this usual madness something very unusual was taking place. America hadn't said a word the last 5 minutes.

"What's wrong America?" China asked. He had been watching the usually noisy nation for a while.

Overhearing the question, England and France stopped arguing and looked over to America. The sudden drop in volume from their usual bickering caught the attention of the people nearest by, while most ignored them and were just thankful for the silence.

Snapping out of his daze and noticing several eyes on him, America spoke up.

"What's that?" He lifted his hand to point to a table in the middle of the room. Placed on top of the table was a neatly wrapped box.

"It's a box." England deadpanned. America looked from the box to England and back to the box again.

"But whose box is it?" he asked sounding a little confused. England opened his mouth to answer as if it was obvious, but then he closed it again and looked around.

"Anyone recognize it?" he asked, looking around the surrounding crowd for confirmation, but receiving none. They either shook their head or muttered a quiet 'no' while keeping their eyes at the mysterious container.

"Maybe it's a gift from a secret admirer." France suggested.

"Or the exact opposite." China shot in. The temperature in the room dropped noticeably.

"Only one way to find out." Prussia smirked. "You go check it out West."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because the awesome me said so."

Germany didn't look like he had any intention of going anywhere near the mysterious, potentially dangerous package, but seeing everyone staring between him and the box expectantly, he slowly stepped toward the table. The whole room was watching now. Japan had put away his Jump and held his breath and even Russia looked a little anxious.

Germany had reached the table and was studying the box as best he could without touching it.

"There's no label." He spoke out for everyone to hear. "We'll have to open it."

"You do that." America answered while taking a few steps back. The others followed his example as discreetly as possible. This did nothing to calm Germany's nerves.

"Would you guys calm down? It's not a freaking bomb."

"You don't know that!" England hissed. This caused a few worried glances to be exchanged.

If Germany wasn't scared before, he certainly was now. _No, not scared. Slightly anxious. Germany didn't get scared. Everyone knew that_. He took a deep breath and moved to remove the wrapping.

"You can do it Germany!" Italy cheered from his hiding spot behind his brother.

"Try not setting it off damn potato bastard." Romano added while he in turn shifted behind Spain.

Germany ignored the two Italians and continued with his mission of slowly unwrapping the bomb -_box! It's just a box, dammit!_ With all the wrapping gone, only the lid separated the world meeting from whatever was inside. Germany removed the lid and America screamed in horror as the contents were revealed.

Inside the box was…

…

So, guys. What's inside the box? Please leave me suggestions in a review or a PM. It doesn't necessarily have to be well thought out and creative. That's my job. Even the simplest of words can become an amazing story. In fact, I believe the more random a word I use the better the story will be. Just know that I am a very sarcastic person so there will be weird and unexpected twists in some of them :)

I've focused mainly on the most featured countries here, because I know more about them, but I'll be happy to write about any country as long as I can find some information about them. And in case you didn't notice, I really love the idea of Japan being a closet otaku, even though everyone probably already knows. It's adorable :) There will probably be a lot of discreet anime and manga references from him if he's included, but that's the only OOC I'm planning on. Otherwise I prefer to keep them in character if I can.

So please enjoy my multiple endings fic.

Chris Ripley :)


	2. Acorn

…Germany removed the lid and America screamed in horror as the contents were revealed. Inside the box was

An** Acorn.**

America's scream died down and then. Silence.

"What the hell?" England was the first to speak up. The whole room was staring at them. The sound of his voice however, seemed to snap the other countries back. Most of them decided it was nothing outside his normal behavior and got back to what they were doing. America – now a lot calmer than he was a few minutes ago – picked up the small nut and twirled it between his fingers.

"An acorn?" He then turned to England with his usual carefree smile. "Dude, you were freaking out over a nut? That's just stupid."

"Me? You were the one who screamed like the heroine in a bad horror movie."

"That was a joke. The hero doesn't get scared. I was just adding some dramatic effect." This led to some rather colorful responses from the Brit and soon enough they were bickering like normal.

"Why would anyone wrap an acorn and put it in our meeting room? And that was a ridiculous amount of wrapping for one small nut." Germany mumbled while gathering together the excessive amounts of paper.

"This has to be some kind of message." China had plucked the acorn out of the American's hands without him noticing and left them to fight in the background. "Is this all that was in the box?" Germany checked the box again and nodded.

"So what could it mean?" Japan asked coming up beside Germany. "Aren't you kind of the expert on the area?"

"I don't know." Before China could say anything else, the acorn was snatched out of his hands, by an annoyed looking Prussia.

"Who cares what it means. What are we supposed to do with it?"

"Coffee." Germany mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Italy smiled at the memory.

"Dotorimuk?" Japan suggested, breaking the silence following the German's comment. "South Korea made it for me once. We'll need more than one though."

"So basically, one lousy acorn is useless to me. No need to hold on to it then." And before anyone could protest, Prussia threw the seemingly useless nut out of the open window leading to the back yard. As soon as he did, though, a sharp yelp of pain sounded just past the window sill. Though it was noisy inside the meeting room, Germany didn't miss the cry. He walked over to the window and leaned out. The other nations could see him spotting something on the ground below, leaning down to grab it and lift it up. It was a young boy.

"Let me go you bastard!" The boy struggled to break free from Germany's grip.

"It's..." Japan spoke hesitantly. "England?" He stared at the boy's unique eyebrows.

"I'm Sealand!" The boy hastily corrected.

"Oh, you're that British fort or whatever?" France said, remembering England talking about him.

"I'm an independent nation. I will become the greatest empire in the world and you will all bow down to me!" The boy stated angrily.

"I heard my name. Did you need me for something?" England joined them again after his argument with America had somehow turned into him giving a detailed summary of the Avengers movie. "Did you figure out what the acorn was for?"

"The only thing it was good for was finding the person who put it there in the first place." China explained pointing at Sealand who stared grumpily at his oldest brother.

"Why are you here? What is Sweden thinking letting you run around on your own? I'm taking you back to him right now." England grabbed Sealand by the shoulder and steered him away to weak, sulking protests of '_I'm an independent nation, I can do what I want to'_ from the smaller boy.

China was the one to break the silence. "Well, then. Time for lunch." He exclaimed happily, walking towards the exit.

"Not happening." Germany protested. "We still haven't gotten anywhere with today's meeting." But it was already too late. The case was lost the second a certain Italian heard the mentioning of lunch. The German knew what was coming next.

"PASTAAA!" The joyful shout from Italy reminded everyone of the time and despite all of the poor German's protests, they all filed out of the room in search of food. In the end only Germany was left. He picked up the leftover wrapping and the now empty box and threw it in the trash on the way out. While on his way to get a beer he reminded himself to come back to the meeting room early to get rid of any mysterious boxes that might be there. With any luck they might actually get something done today.

…

So, that was my first take on an ending to the story. I chose the word acorn because to me it's a great symbol of beginnings. This is probably the length most of the chapters will be. I think somewhere between 500-1000 words is a good length. I don't like dragging the story out just to get more words in. Then it's better if it's shorter.

If anyone wondered, the coffee comment Germany makes is a reference to the time he made coffee that wasn't really coffee during WW2. It's in the anime right? And dotorimuk is one of many random foods that are made from acorns. This is the first time I've ever actually done any kind of research before writing. Did you know that acorns are kinda poisonous? I didn't.

Oh, and Sealand has been introduced. I never thought I'd include him in this fic at all and then he decides to be the antagonist in my first chapter. I'm really not in control of what I write at all. Just like my favorite mangaka Komura Ayumi, the characters are the ones calling the shots. I just write it down.

But my craziness aside, I hope you enjoyed this little story and please let me know what you want them to find in that box next time.

Chris Ripley :)


End file.
